


Reasons

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Denial, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Kyoshi Warriors - Freeform, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suki and the word reasons (and how it applies to falling in love)
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Reasons

Suki was fuming, the water tribe boy was a sexist boomerang jerk. She would have honestly enjoyed talking to another warrior, she had reasons for that;

Reason Why It Would Be Cool To Learn From a Warrior of a Different Culture  
1.) We could discuss fighting styles  
2.) We could teach each other  
3.) I could use this so improve the Kyoshi Warrior's fighting style  
4.) They could tell me of other styles that they've seen  
5.) It would be some exposure to the rest of the world  
6.) I'm sick of all the same people

But Sokka was not fun or educational to work with, she had reasons she didn't like him;

Reason Sokka is an Asshole  
1.) He's a sexist  
2.) He underestimates my power  
3.) He thinks that he's the best  
4.) He is not the best  
5.) He doesn't give a fuck about my culture (update maybe he does but I refuse to cross anything off this list)  
6.) Words don't come out of his mouth, just crap

But this is a list too;

Reasons I Need To Help Sokka  
1.) He is the first new person to come to the island  
2.) He's with the Avatar  
3.) Aang is young and needs protecting  
4.) Kyoshi was an Avatar  
5.) Aang=Kyoshi  
6.) His sister is cool

Suki was trying to reassure herself that she wasn't falling for a sexist boomerang jerk so she made this;

Reasons I'm NOT in Love With The Water Tribe Boy  
1.) I only kissed him on the cheek  
2.) That can be seen as platonic  
3.) He is still a sexist boomerang jerk  
4.) I'm helping in the war for Kyoshi  
5.) (From earlier statement) Aang=Kyoshi  
6.) I don't want to be

Plus she had other reasons to fight in the war

Reasons to Fight in the War;

1.)This war needs to end  
2.) For Peace  
3.) Now that the Avatar is here we have hope  
4.) When the war is over I can see the world and all it's fighting styles  
5.) I want to be free from the island  
6.) The people need our help  
7.) We've hidden for too long  
8.) The Fire Nation is not afraid to attack (clearly)

In Ba Sing Se, while helping the refugees she wrote this despite much backlash. From herself;

Reasons I Want to See Sokka  
1.) I admit he's kinda funny  
2.) I taught him the way of the Kyoshi Warriors, now he could teach me the way of the Sothern Water Tribe  
3.) I'd have a new sparring partner  
4.) He's traveled the world by now and probably has some cool stories  
5.) I might have the smallest of crushes on him

After she saw him again she made this;

Reason to be Happy  
1.) With the idea for the Day of Black Sun, we might end the war  
2.) I'm helping people and the war effort  
3.) Aang has an earth bending teacher now  
4.) Sokka kissed me  
5.) TWICE

At the Boiling Rock she made this in her head;

Reasons I Hate This Place  
1.) I am separated from my girls  
2.) I'm the youngest person here  
3.) I'm one of the few nonbenders  
4.) The men here "take advantage of me"  
5.) The one nice guard (A woman in her mid-thirties) was fired  
6.) The food here is the absolute worst  
7.) And I've had some bad shit  
8.) It's been three months and Sokka still hasn't come  
9.) Azula comes to torment me  
10.) I've run out of energy  
11.) I'm ready to die  
12.) I don't know how the war is going  
13.) I have nothing to live for anymore

Zuko would ask, "Why didn't you sleep last night?"

And all she'd respond with was, "Reasons,"

Nobody was ever satisfied with that answer, Not Aang, Toph, Katara, Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko, and defiantly not Sokka. 

But she was in a slum, she had run out of reason until;

Reasons That I Love Sokka  
1.) He's a feminist now  
2.) He'll wear a dress and makeup with me  
3.) He helped end the war  
4.) He looks at me like I'm his whole world  
5.) He broke me out of the Boiling Rock prison  
6.) He's a strong warrior  
7.) No matter how long we're apart nothing ever changes  
8.) He's the only one who really gets me  
9.) By that, I mean what's in my head  
10.) He's bi too  
11.) I love his jokes  
12.) Not to be shallow but he's really good looking  
13.) He'll travel the world with me  
14.) And we'll fight for nonbenders  
15.) And just fight crime  
16.) He's one of the kindest people I know  
17.) He'll stay with me forever  
18.) His family loves me  
19.) He's a sexist boomerang jerk  
20.) He's MY sexist boomerang jerk


End file.
